


We're not lovers #kleider-RPG

by consultantjim



Category: brainpain, kleider - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternative Universe- University, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, kleider, kleider-RPG, lecturer!Flo, student!Timon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/pseuds/consultantjim
Summary: Zwei Fremde, die sich nachts in einer Bar treffen, ein paar Bier und eine Zigarette. Doch auf jede Nacht folgt auch ein Morgen und unverhofft kommt oft. Auf einmal sind sie keine Fremde mehr





	1. 6 Bier und eine Zigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzenfamilie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katzenfamilie).



Florian hob nur träge die Hand und bestellte noch ein Bier, während sich schon zwei leere vor ihm befanden. Heute war seine Freundin ausgezogen und hatte all ihre Sachen mitgenommen. Einfach so. Er hatte gedacht es würde gut laufen, nach dem großen Streit. Anscheinend nicht. Langsam trudelten betrunkene Studenten in die Bar, lachten und sangen irgendwas, was man über den Lautsprecher eh nicht hörte.  
Stimmt. Das Semester ging bald los und Flo musste wieder unterrichten.  
Immer wieder der gleiche Trott.

Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie betrunken müsste Timon sein um sich in dieser Spelunke jemanden schön zu saufen?  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen in der Bar, die sie gerade betreten hatten, schweifen.  
Elf.  
Und damit war er der einzige unter seinen Kommilitonen, der überhaupt Ansprüche zu haben schien.  
„Guck ma, Timon, die Blonde da is doch süß!“ lallte Manuel und legte ihm den linken Arm um die Schulter.  
„Manu die ist mindestens 40!“ lachte Timon und warf dann etwas leiser hinterher „außerdem bin ich immer noch schwul. Nur weil du das Ufer wechselst wenn du zu viel getrunken hast, trifft das nicht automatisch auf alle zu.“  
Beleidigt zeigte Manu ihm den Mittelfinger und bahnte sich zusammen mit den anderen den Weg zu einem Tisch weit hinten im Lokal. Timon folgte, während er darüber nachdachte, warum die anderen unbedingt in noch eine Kneipe gewollt hatten, wenn sie doch eh alle schon betrunken waren.

Florian seufzte. Gegröhle war jetzt das wenigste, was er gebrauchen könnte. Immer diese Studenten. Er drehte sich genervt um, versuchte den möglicherweise Erstis einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen, fing aber den Blick von einem braunhaarigen Brillenträger auf, der seinen Kollegen folgte. Flo hob nur die Augenbrauen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Vielleicht sollte er nicht so böse sein. Er war auch mal Student und wusste genau, wie man einen Abend sich schön trinken konnte.

 

„Ich geh mal Bier holen.“ rief Timon in die am Tisch sitzende Runde. Alles, um nicht die ganze Zeit bei den betrunkenen Primaten, die er seine Freunde nannte, sitzen zu müssen.  
Er bahnte sich den Weg zur Theke.  
„Hi. Sechs Bier, bitte!“ bestellte er mit lauter Stimme bei der freundlichen Kellnerin und spürte einen aufgestützten Ellbogen sehr nah an seinen Händen.

"6 Bier?", Flo grinste. Er musste einfach irgendwas sagen. "Da hast du aber ‘n abenteuerliches Ziel vor. Du siehst aus wie ein Fliegengewicht, junger Mann.." Er meinte es gut, könnte aber sein, dass er was auf die Nase bekam.  
So war es oft gewesen und der Jüngere schien...nett. Attraktiv. Nicht, dass er irgendwie auf der Suche wär. 

Timon konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Davon abgesehen, dass die für die Neanderthaler dahinten sind," er deutete auf die Anderen, die gerade glücklicherweise nicht in seine Richtung blickten, "Ich würde die auch allein schaffen. Kann aber verstehen, dass sechs Bier in deinem Alter schon viel sind." 

Biss hatte der Kleine. Oh mann, er war ja größer als Flo selbst. Aber das war ja auch nie ‘ne Kunst,wie seine Schwester ihn immer aufzog.  
"Nett, wenn du Neanderthaler als Freunde hast. Das macht dich zu was? Lucy?"  
Er ging gar nicht auf das Alter ein. Nein, das war unter seinem Niveau.

 

"Und dass du alleine in einer Bar hängst, macht dich zu..?" neckte Timon.  
Er gefiel ihm schon. Dunkle Haare, tiefe Augen, ein kleiner aber stämmiger Körper. Und dieses Grinsen. Ein echtes Haifischgrinsen.

"Anscheinend so bemitleidenswert, dass ein viel jüngerer Mann sich lieber zu mir gesellt als zu seinen Neanderthal-Freunden." Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und versuchte den Jüngeren abzuchecken. süß war er wirklich.  
"Florian." stellte er sich kurz vor.

 

"Timon" er nickte ihm zu. Wie weit würde er wohl gehen?  
"Ich geh’ kurz die Neanderthaler füttern und bin sofort wieder da." entschuldigte er sich und seine Wangen wurden heiß, als er sich umdrehte.

Florian hob die Augenbrauen und schaute ihm lange nach. Zurück zu seinnem Bier, das inzwischen warm war und er nahm einen kleinen Schluck.  
Gab besseres.  
Warum sollte Timon zurückkommen? Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er nichts gegen einen warmen Körper heute nacht neben ihm im Bett. 

"Musstest du den Hopfen erst noch ernten?" blökte Manuel, als Timon die 6 Biere auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
"Haha," gab Timon trocken zurück. "Bin nochmal weg." Aber so schnell kam er seinem besten Freund nicht davon.  
Er packte ihn am Arm. "Du trinkst jetzt erst mal mit uns!"  
Timon nahm sich ein Bier vom Tisch, kippte es in einem Zug runter und schaute Manu dann direkt in die Augen.  
"So, fertig. Holt ihr erstmal auf." und mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tresen.

"Ach. Guten Tag Lucy. Long time no see", grüßte Florian den Zurückkehrenden. "Ich fühle mich geehrt." Er schaute nach hinten zu Timons Freunden . "Die finden das okay, dass du sie wegen eines mittelalten Mann sitzen lässt?"

"Ich bin quasi der Samariter unter uns. Die wissen, dass ich keinen einsamen Mann sich selbst überlasse." grinste er neckisch und nahm endlich neben Florian Platz.  
"So, jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Was führt dich nachts alleine in eine Bar?"

"Die Frage ist warum nicht?" Florian wollte ihn wirklich nicht mit emotionalen Ballast belasten und versuchte es zu umschiffen.  
Er gestikulierte nach der Rechnung und drehte sich zu Timon um. "Ich brauche frische Luft. Wärst du dabei für einen spaziergang?"

Timon warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Freunden, die sich schon völlig im Alkohol vergaßen.  
"Worauf du wetten kannst."

Flo lachte. "Ich geh schon mal vor.." Aus seiner Hosentasche nestelte er eine Schachtel Zigaretten. "Sag du deinen Kumpels, wo du bist. Ich will nicht als ein perverser Onkel gelten."

Die Augen verdrehend ging Timon zum Tisch zurück.  
"Ich zieh ab."  
"War das Bier auf ex doch zu viel ja?"  
Timon biss die Zähne zusammen. Eine bessere Ausrede bekam er wohl nicht.  
"Wir hören morgen voneinander." winkte er in die Runde und zog schnell ab.

Draußen hatte sich Flo schon eine Zigarette angezündet und wartete geduldig auf Timon. "Stört’s dich?" Er gestikulierte zu dem Glimmstängel und lächelte schief.  
"Der Park soll um diese Uhrzeit ruhig sein", versuchte er zu einer Unterhaltung anzusetzen.

Eine Weile trotteten sie stumm nebeneinander her.  
Verdammt, Rauchen war so eine blöde Angewohnheit. Aber es war so attraktiv, wie der Ältere bedächtig an seiner Zigarette zog und dann langsam den dichten Rauch ausatmete.  
Das schnell heruntergekippte Bier stieg Timon langsam zu Kopf. Es machte ihn mutiger.  
"Wenn du nicht so verdammt attraktiv dabei wärst, würde ich dir einen Vortrag darüber halten, wie ungesund Rauchen ist."

Florian schaute erstaunt zu Timon und lachte, schnippste vorsichtig die Asche weg. "Und weil ich so verdammt attraktiv bin, was machst du jetzt?" Er reckte seinen Hals ein wenig und funkelte Timon abenteuerlustig an. 

Sanft führte Timon eine Hand an der des Anderen entlang und nahm die Zigarette an sich.  
Normalerweise rauchte er nicht. Aber heute war keine normaler Abend.  
Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug und pustete dem Älteren den Qualm ins Gesicht.  
"Genauso verdammt attraktiv aussehen." 

Belustigt wedelte Florian den Qualm weg und bedachte den Jüngeren mit einem ebenso belustigten Blick ala "Oh junger Padawan".  
"Du siehst aus, als würdest du ersticken.. Zum Glück kann ich Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen."

Timon schaute den Anderen halb beleidigt, halb belustigt an.  
"Oh, heute muss mein Glückstag sein."

"Dann hast du geringes Niveau." brachte florian heraus und trat die Kippe aus. "Sag mir, wenn du in Not für ‘ne Mund zu Mund beatmung bist.”

Jetzt reichte es ihm aber.  
Timon packte den Kleineren am Kragen, zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
"Und du alter Mann hast genug Puste um mich zu retten?"

"Finden wir’s raus.", brummte Florian und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Nicht sanft, sondern fordernd, aufzeigend, dass er die Oberhand hatte, trotz seiner Größe und des Alters. 

Kurz überlegte Timon, ob er einen Machtkampf provozieren sollte, ließ sich dann jedoch bereitwillig in den Kuss fallen, die Hand immer noch am Kragen des Anderen.

Flo grinste immer noch gegen die Lippen des Anderen, bis er merkte, wie kalt Timons Lippen waren. "Wollen wir vielleicht nicht irgendwo warmes hin?"

"WG. Scheiss Idee. Anderen Vorschlag?" murmelte der Andere ein wenig außer Atem.

"Nunja. Ich habe eine Wohnung ganz für mich allein, du armer, armer Student.", Florian schnurrte fast.

"Und dann lässt du mich erst auf der kalten Straße stehen? Du Badboy." gab Timon im selben Ton zurück.

"Ich würde dich mitnehmen, wenn du brav bitte und danke sagst und deine kalten Füße nicht zu mir steckst."

"Lässt da jemand den Daddy raushängen?"

"So jung und so kinky?" Florian grinste und gestikulierte die Straße entlang. "Fünf Minuten maximal zu laufen. Oder ist dir jetzt schon kalt?" er brachte eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und strich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe, fühlte die Temperatur auf der Haut des anderen.

"Meine Antwort hängt davon ab, was du bei einem 'ja' tun würdest." grummelte Timon und lehnte sich gegen seine Hand.

"Dich aufwärmen", murmelte Flo. "Auf die gute Art und Weise"

"Wenn das so ist: Ja, ich friere mir den Arsch ab."

"Komm", ohne viel größere Worte zog Florian den Jüngeren die Straße entlang bis zu seinem Haus. Er ließ dessen Hand nicht los, außer um die Tür aufzuschließen.  
Im Flur zog er seine Schuhe aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch ein paar Bilder von ihm und seiner Ex. Urlaubsbilder.  
Toll, super Flo. 

Timon folgte dem Anderen auf Schritt und Tritt, konnte seine Blicke nicht von seinen breiten Schultern und diesem - er schluckte - Arsch lösen.  
Auch er kickte seine Schuhe weg und warf nur flüchtige Blicke auf seine Umgebung.  
Ob er hier alleine wohnte?  
Für heute war es Timon egal, solange keiner hier war.

"Ich würde dir ja meine Wohnung in Gänze zeigen. Aber ich glaube bei deinen blauen Lippen, bist du besser im Bett aufgehoben."

"Worauf wartest du?" grinste Timon herausfordernd, während sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

Florian zog Timon in Richtung Bett und drückte ihn sanft auf die Matratze. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und fing an den Mann unter ihm sanft zu küssen. 

Timon genoß die ganzen neuen Eindrücke, die unbekannten Gerüche, die weiche Matratze unter und ganz besonders den Mann auf ihm.  
Er erwiderte seine Küsse und krallte sich in seiner Hüfte fest.

Florians Finger huschten zu den Säumen von Timons T-Shirt und zog sanft an diesen. "Regel in meinem Bett. Doofe Kleidung nicht erwünscht."

"Dann sollte ich dir hierbei wohl auch helfen." grinste er und zog dem Anderen ebenfalls das Shirt über den Kopf, entblößte dabei kräftige Schultern und eine makellose, muskulöse Brust.

Sanft strich Florian über Timons nackte Brust, küsste ihn wieder und spürte den Kontakt zwischen ihrer nackten Haut. Kalt auf warm.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Timons ganzen Körper und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

Er mochte die Laute, die Timon von sich gab und schaute zu ihm auf. "Was willst du? Und...wie?"

Timon schluckte.  
„Soweit du willst.. und hauptsache so, dass ich vergesse, dass es sonst nicht meine Art ist, mich abschleppen zu lassen.“

Flo kicherte und bewegte sich ganz langsam nach unten. "Solange du nicht vergisst, wie ich heiße." sein Mund war knapp über Timons Bauchnabel und beim Sprechen blies er warme Luft auf die kalte Haut.

Timon biss sich auf die Lippen. Jetzt bloß nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.  
„Wie könnte ich denn?“ brachte er schließlich langsam heraus.

"Ooooch" Florian grinste nur noch mehr und küsste die weiche Haut. "Sag wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt. " wieder bohrten sich seine Augen in die des Jüngeren.

Timon versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten, nickte dann ab und ließ sich endgültig fallen.


	2. Unverhofft kommt oft

Beide schliefen danach ein. Florian schlief gut, was vielleicht am Bier lag.   
Als er die Augen aufschlug, war Timon weg und es war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Eigentlich schade.   
Florian frühstückte, duschte und machte sich fertig irgendwelche Studenten zu unterrichten.

Timon schlug die Augen auf. Neben ihm lag immer noch Flo. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht lagen noch in der Luft und brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass er besser schnell nach Hause sollte, um sich vor der Uni noch fertig zu machen.  
Sein Atem in der kühlen Morgenluft erinnerten ihn an Flos Zigarette gestern Abend.

Flo ließ seine Tasche neben den Stuhl fallen und versuchte im großen Hörsaal sein Setup aufzubauen.   
Eine allgemeine Vorlesung zu deutscher Literatur, bei der jeder, der irgendwas mit Deutsch an der Uni zu tun hatte, teilnehmen musste. Er fluchte leise, als die Powerpoint nicht so wollte, wie er und registrierte kaum die eintrudelnden Studenten, während er mit dem Kopf vor dem Bildschirm hing.

Timon betrat den Hörsaal mit ein paar anderen Studenten. Deutsch war jetzt nun wirklich nicht sein Fall, aber Pflichtvorlesung war Pflichtvorlesung. Vorne wurde schon ein Laptop an den Beamer angeschlossen. Er suchte sich eine Platz in der Mitte des Hörsaals und ließ sich neben Manuel nieder. 

Pünktlich blickte Florian auf und lächelte in die Runde.   
"Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Willkommen zum neuen Semester und zu meiner Vorlesung."  
PP weiter.   
"Ich heiße Florian Heider und habe meinen Doktor in Deutscher Literatur und Medienkommunikation gemacht. Sie werden jetzt vorlieb mit mir haben. Aber ich verspreche, es wird lustig."  
Er reichte die Anwesenheitsliste herum und dann fiel sein Blick auf eine zu vertraute Gestalt.   
Ohne auch nur zu stolpern setzte er seinen organisatorischen Vortrag fort.

Timons Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wer da vor ihm stand. Kein Zweifel, die dunkle Tolle und das Haifischgrinsen waren unverwechselbar. Sein Kopf lief hochrot an, obwohl ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief.  
„Was is?“ fragte Manuel neben ihm, als er tiefer in den Stuhl sank.

Flo beobachtete Timons Reaktion und grinste nur noch mehr. Er zwinkerte ihm einmal zu und erzählte weiterhin von der deutschen Literaturgeschichte.   
Am Ende der Vorlesung erwartete er fast schon Timon neben sich stehen, aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht.

Noch nie hatte Timon bei einem derart langweiligen Thema so intensiv zugehört. Er war buchstäblich gefesselt von Flo und bekam deshalb auch kaum mit, wie alle neben ihm anfingen, einzupacken und sich langsam aus dem Hörsaal zu bewegen. Nur ein Stoß mit dem Ellbogen von Manuel holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen.  
„Ich komm gleich, packe noch schnell zusammen.“ vertröstete er ihn und begann im Zeitlupentempo die Stifte und den Collegeblock - beides hatte er nicht einmal benutzt - einzupacken, während Manuel schulterzuckend den anderen Studenten folgte.

Jetzt waren sie alleine und Florian lehnte sich an den Tisch und schaute zu Timon auf. "So.. Das ist jetzt peinlich." sagte er, aber das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht widersprach seinen Worten.

„Ach, dem Herrn ist das peinlich? Das sah aber letzte Nacht ganz anders aus.“ provozierte Timon und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

"Du warst weg, bevor ich dir Frühstück anbieten konnte", schoss Florian zurück und spielte mit dem USB-Stick in seiner Hand.   
"Aber das macht ihr jungen Menschen wahrscheinlich so zurzeit. Aber ja, ich glaube, ein gewisses Maß an Verschwiegenheit und Professionalität kriegen wir beide hin."  
Es sei denn sie würden weitermachen, wo sie aufhörten. Florian wäre nicht dagegen, obwohl es ihn seine Stelle kosten könnte.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Aber ich hatte eine wichtige, hochinteressante Vorlesung, die ich nicht verpassen wollte. Du hättest den Dozenten mal sehen sollen.“ grinste Timon, löste sich nun von seinem Platz und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Anderen zu.   
„Ich sage nichts, wenn du nichts sagst.“ er schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Das ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, wenn wir das fortführen" wandte Florian ein. Als wäre Florian je vorsichtig gewesen.

„Angst, dich zu verbrennen?“ murmelte Timon. Sie standen nur noch wenige Schritte auseinander.

Florian schielte kurz zur Tür und murmelte einen leisen Fluch. "Kreizkruzifix."  
Er nahm Timon an seinem Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran, küsste ihn.   
Er löste sich schnell wieder und nahm sein Handy heraus. "Gib mir deine Nummer."

Timon grinste und tippte schnell seine Nummer ein, bevor er dem Anderen einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, seine Sachen zusammen suchte und mit den Augen des Anderen im Rücken den Hörsaal verließ.

Florian schaute ihm nach, ließ seinen Blick auf dem hübschen Hintern ruhen und räumte dann das Auditorium für den nächsten Kurs.   
Während seiner Sprechstunde war wenig los und er daddelte viel am Handy rum.   
Nach einiger Zeit sendete er endlich eine Nachricht an Timon.  
"Florian hier. Wie gehts?"

Er saß gerade in der Mensa als sein Handy klingelte. Grinsend las er die Nachricht, Manuels forschender Blick entging ihm dabei nicht.  
„Kann nicht klagen. Und selbst?“

"Ist Ok. Die Kaffeemaschine funktioniert nicht. :(. Da wird die Sprechstunde noch langweiliger."

„In der Mensa gibt‘s auch Kaffee ;)“ antwortete Timon nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Er hätte jetzt nichts dagegen, nochmal seinem Dozenten über den Weg zu laufen. Auch wenn es „nur“ auf ein Zwinkern und einen flüchtigen Blick hinauslaufen würde.

"Die Plörre nennst du Kaffee? Danke aber nein danke. Da schmolle ich lieber weiter in meinem Kämmerlein."

„Ganz schön versnobt der Herr. Immer so hohe Ansprüche?“

"Ja. Nur das Feinste vom Feinsten"   
Grinsend lehnte sich Florian zurück. Sein Magen fing an zu knurren und er hatte nichts dabei.   
Vielleicht musste er tatsächlich einen Ausflug in die Mensa wagen. Gesagt, getan.   
Er hängte ein Schild mit "gleich wieder da" vor seine Tür und machte sich federnden Schrittes auf zum Essen.

 

„Mh. Was sagt das dann über letzte Nacht aus?“ schrieb Timon und blickte von seinem Handy auf. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Manuel sich verdünnisiert hatte und er somit nun allein am Tisch saß.  
Und dann bemerkte er noch etwas anderes. Schwarze Chucks, die über die Fliesen quietschten und zu keinem geringeren gehörten, als dem attraktivsten Dozenten überhaupt. Timon schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss mit Klein-Mädchen-Schwärmereien.

Während er in der Schlange stand und sich bereits für eine Leberkas-Semmel entschieden hatte (mit Senf!) checkte er sein Handy, grinste leicht und sendete nur   
";)"

„Lass dir das Brötchen schmecken ;)“ schickte Timon schnell ab, als der Andere mit eben diesem in der Hand seinen Rückweg durch die Mensa antrat.

Zurück in seinem Büro sah Florian erst die Nachricht.   
"Was? Bist du etwa ein Spion? Hast du keine Vorlesungen? Legen dich nicht deine Dozenten über’s Knie?"

„Ich will es doch schwer hoffen.“

"Von allen?"

„Na. Nur von den Bayerischen, die extra Hochdeutsch lernen mussten, um deutsche Literatur zu unterrichten und ihren Dialekt nur rauslassen, wenn sie unschuldige Erstis verführen wollen.“

"Du bist also Ersti?"  
Wow Flo. Jackpot. Er sollte wirklich aufhören mit dem Feuer zu spielen.   
"Dann müsste ich dich mal zu meiner Sprechstunde berufen."

„Gibt es denn etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, Herr Heider?“ schrieb Timon und in seinem Kopf spielten sich sehr eindeutige Szenen ab.

"Besonders deine Semesterleistung und die Arbeit. "  
Oh Gott Flo, schrie sein Unterbewusstsein.

„Aha? Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Wann passt es denn, Herr Heider?“

"Jetzt. Sofort."  
Er war schon im vierten Vorhof der Hölle. Tiefer geht’s immer.

„Ich dachte, du hast einen total wichtigen Termin?“ Timons Körper war angespannt. Oh, wie er hoffte, dass der Andere nicht nur scherzte.

"Nein, nur mit meiner kaputten Kaffeemaschine.  
Du musst nicht."

„Versuch‘, mich davon abzuhalten. Schick mir mal die Wegbeschreibung zu deinem Kämmerlein.“

"Im Ost-Gebäude. Dritter stock. Nummer 322."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPG mit der liebsten Ju <3
> 
> Ju = Timon  
> ich= Florian


	3. Sprechstunden und Kopfkino

„Gib mir 5 Minuten.“ schrieb Timon. Okay, nachdenken. Die nächste Toilette war gleich um die Ecke. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, trocknete sich dann ab und richtete seine Haare nochmal. Anschließend hetzte er zu besagtem Raum.

Florian wartete ungeduldig und teils auch aufgeregt.   
Als Timon hinein stürmte, hob er seine Augenbraue und warf dem Jüngeren die Schlüsselkarte zu. "Schließ ab", befahl er ihm.

Ohne großartig nachzudenken gehorchte dieser und hauchte seinen schnellen Atem gegen die Tür. Einen Moment verharrte er, wartend, was der Andere tun würde.

"Komm her" sagte Florian. Stimme ruhig. "Noch nichts von anklopfen gehört, Ersti?" zog er den Anderen auf, kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oh, Verzeihung, Herr Heider. Haben Sie hier drin etwa verbotene Dinge getan?“ er machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Und wenn?" Florian rollte mit seinem Stuhl weg von dem Tisch. "Was würdest du dagegen tun?"

Timons Kopf ratterte.  
„Hoffen, dass du noch nicht genug davon hast.“

"Nie", das Tanzen der beiden ums Feuer war besser als jedes Vorspiel. "Kommst du her?" Er klopfte auf seinen Schoß.

Grinsend trat Timon auf den Anderen zu und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Grün traf auf dunkles Braun.

"Hey", Florian's Stimme war ein Flüstern. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Schultern und hin zu der Hüfte des Anderen, an der er ihn festhielt.

„Also, was wolltest du Wichtiges besprechen?“ murmelte Timon in den Hals des Anderen, an den er sich gelehnt hatte.

"Deine Leistungen müssen stetig sein. Außerdem möchte ich dir sagen, dass deine oralen Leistungen nicht abnehmen können."

„Vielleicht“ flüstert Timon nun in sein Ohr, „kann ich ja meine Fähigkeiten mit einer mündlichen Prüfung zum Ausdruck bringen?“

Florian ließ ein leises Lachen hören. "Du könntest mich versuchen zu überzeugen, Ersti."  
Er fragte sich inwiefern Timon versiert war.

Selbstsicher griff Timon nach Florians Gürtel und öffnete ihn mit einer Hand, flink, die Augen auf seine Lippen gerichtet.

"Mhmmh" Florians Stimme war ein tiefes brummen. "Weiter so. Bis jetzt wird das eine 3,7", noch konnte er scherzen.

Timon grinste diabolisch.  
„Pack den Rotstift schon mal weg. Den brauchst du erst mal nicht mehr.“  
Grinste er, hauchte einen letzten Kuss in die Halsbeuge des Älteren und glitt von seinem Schoß.

Florian ließ seine Augen halb zu fallen und seine Hand fand die Haare des Jüngeren. "Bin gespannt"

Mit festem Griff ließ der Jüngere seine Hände von Florians Knien zu seinem Schritt wandern. Der Griff in seine Haare verstärkte sich.

"Ich bin ungeduldig, wenn mir Großes versprochen wird", Florian hob seine Augenbraue und grinste. Es sah zwar spielerisch aus, aber er meinte es ernst.

Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Timon entledigte ihn flink aller störenden Klamotten und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Bewegte die Vorhaut einige Male auf und ab und umspielte Flos Eichel mit seiner Zunge.

Flo stöhnte erstickt auf und hob seine Hüften leicht an. "Gut", murmelte er.

Timon steigerte sein Tempo, umschloss dann Flos Glied vollständig mit seinen Lippen und erhöhte den Druck. Seinen Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, fließend und auch ihm entwich hier und da ein Stöhnen, bis er seinen gesamten Körper mitbewegte. 

Florian biss sich auf seine Lippen, versuchte sich vom Stöhnen abzuhalten. "Berühr dich selbst", murmelte er nach einer Weile dann aber doch zu Timon. 

Ohne Umschweife gehorchte dieser, öffnete seine eigene Hose und fasste nun auch sein erregtes Glied an, bewegte seine beiden Hände im Einklang. Der Andere hatte mittlerweile seine beiden Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und bewegte damit seinen Kopf immer schneller und fordernder.

"Brav" Florian stöhnte wieder erstickt auf, seine Fingerspitzen krallten sich in Timons Haupthaar. "Bald, Timon.. wenn du nicht.. oh fuck..", er wusste nicht, wie klar es nun war, dass er bald kommen würde.

Sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen intensivierte sich und er ließ seine Zunge heftig kreisen, gab sich dem Anderen völlig hin, nur um quälend langsam zu werden als er spürte, wie es in seinem Mund pulsierte.

Er schloss seine Augen und vergrub seine Hände mehr in Timons Haaren, hielt ihn dort, wo er jetzt war, als er sich der Hitze hingab und losließ.

Der gemeinsame Orgasmus durchfuhr jede Faser von Timons Körper wie ein Gewitter und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zuzubeißen.   
Irgendwann lockerte sich der Griff um seine Haare und sein Atem verlangsamte sich.

Florian fuhr sanft durch die Haare, als er wieder klar denken konnte und strich mit seinem Daumen über die verschmierte Unterlippe des Anderen. "Du hast da was.." Murmelte er und führte den Daumen näher an Timons Mund. Er besah sich des Jüngeren und lächelte, als er sah, was vor ihm für eine Sauerei entstanden war.

Genüsslich leckte Timon über besagte Stelle an seiner Lippe und dann über den Daumen des Anderen.

"Wie eine Katze, die Milch schleckt", lachte Flo und richtete sich wieder her, wartete, dass Timon das gleiche machte und warf ein paar Taschentücher auf den Boden um die Schweinerei aufzusaugen. "Na, kommschd hald wieder her.."

Draußen auf dem Gang hörten sie laute Schritte und Stimmen. Offensichtlich waren gerade einige Vorlesungen beendet worden - das Stichwort für die Beiden, sich erst einmal zu verabschieden, was sie mit einem Kopfnicken beschlossen. Ein letztes Mal wurde gecheckt, ob die Frisuren wieder ordentlich saßen, dann ging Florian an Timon vorbei zur Tür.

"Solltest du noch Fragen zu der mündlichen Prüfung haben, keine Scheu. Du weißt meine Öffnungszeiten." Florian grinste. "Auch bei anderen Tests oder Fragen bezüglich der Hausarbeit. Ich bin beim Korrigieren sehr gründlich." Seine Augen bohrten sich in die Grünen des Anderen und so richtig Tschüss wollte er nicht sagen. Aber er wusste, dass bald viele neue Studenten an seiner Tür klopfen würden und sie ihn wegen allem möglichen fragen würden. 

"Danke, Herr Heider" die letzten zwei Worte betonte Timon besonders genüsslich und löste widerwillig seine Augen von dem Dozenten. Sicheren Schrittes trat er zu den Anderen auf den Gang und achtete bewusst darauf, langsam zu gehen.

Nein, er sollte ihm nicht nachschauen, sondern rasch die Tür wieder schließen, endgültig die Sauerei auf dem Boden von Timon wegmachen und dann wirklich sich seinen Studenten zuwenden.  
Also nicht so, wie er sich Timon zugewendet hatte.   
Fuck, ihm schoss schon wieder das Blut in gewisse Körperregionen. Der Ersti schaffte es wirklich, dass Florian sich vorkam, als wäre er 10 Jahre jünger.

Timon grinste immer noch in sich hinein und dankte der nächsten Ecke für ihre Existenz. Als er hinter dieser verschwand und somit außer Sichtweite von Flo war, ließ er seinen Rücken gegen die Wand fallen und fand endlich die Zeit zum Atmen, die ihm in der letzten - schnell schaute er auf seine Uhr - Stunde gefehlt hatte. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so verausgabt. Aber bei dem niedrigen Anspruch, den seine früheren Sexualpartner an den Tag legten, war das auch kein Wunder. Er mochte es, dass Flo eine Herausforderung war.  
Nur musste er seine Gedanken schnell auf etwas anderes lenken, bevor sie für alle sichtbar wurden.

Erst gegen Abend hatte Florian wieder Luft zum Durchatmen. Einkaufen, kochen, Telefonat mit Mama und und und. Jeder zerrte und wollte ein Stückchen von seiner Aufmerksamkeit.   
Die er eigentlich die ganze Zeit Timon geben wollte.   
Er stand auf dem Balkon und blies den weißen Rauch in die dunkle Nacht hinaus und fischte endlich sein Handy hervor.   
"Für das Nichtanklopfen und die Sauerei auf meinem Boden musst du noch bestraft werden ;)"  
Sie waren anscheinend etwas. Was, wusste selbst Florian noch nicht genau. Nur Fremde, die ihren Hunger mit Berührungen stillen wollten. 

Timon saß über eine Hausarbeit gebeugt, als sein Handy den Empfang einer Nachricht ankündigte.  
Er grinste. "Bist du denn überhaupt zum Erteilen von Strafen befugt? ;)"  
Die Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag kreisten in seinem Kopf und er genoß es, sich ihnen hingeben zu können und sie nicht verdrängen zu müssen.

"Ich kann dir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mein Diplom zeigen :) "  
Nächste Gelegenheit? Ein normales Date? Florian schnaubte und schnippste ein paar Aschebrösel von ihm weg. Er war kein Beziehungsmensch. Hatte ihm schon seine Ex attestiert. Er war gerne ein Arbeitstier und hatte aber gerne jemanden an seiner Seite, auch wenn es nur um die warme Bettseite ging.   
Vielleicht war das mit Timon das, was er gerade brauchte. Ein Nichts mit Berührungen und Erlösungen, keine Verpflichtungen und es wurde nicht totgeredet und in eine Schublade gesteckt.   
Musste man darüber reden?

"Dann sollte das nächste Mal besser bald sein. Du weißt schon, ungezügelter Student und so weiter."   
Timon war von seiner Antwort wenig begeistert, aber seine Finger waren gerade schneller als sein Gehirn, das sich fragte, ob das mit dem Heider wirklich eine gute Idee war.  
Die Männer in seinem Alter konnten ihm schon lange nicht mehr das geben, was er brauchte und waren ohnehin nur auf Beziehungen aus. Komische Generation.  
Mit Florian würde das hoffentlich anders laufen.

"Der ungezügelte Student hat doch garantiert auch viele andere verlockende Angebote? Lass dich meinetwegen nicht davon abhalten. Wer weiß, wann ich meine erste erektile Dysfunktion bekomme."  
Langsam drückte er die Zigarette aus und beobachtete wie das rote Glimmen erlosch und Grau wurde. Irgendwann wurde alles doch zu Asche. Liebe, Beziehung, er selbst.   
Vielleicht sollte er auf seine Schwester hören und sich einen Hund zulegen. Der würde ihm zuhören und aufgeregt bellen, wenn er seine Ideen super fände.   
Ob er Timon fragen sollte, was dieser von Hunden hielt? Nein. Warum auch? Timon war sein Student und .. nunja. Seine Fickbekanntschaft.

War der Andere etwa eifersüchtig? Timon grinste in sich hinein.  
"Der ungezügelte Student kann sich vor Angeboten kaum retten, aber ein verlockenderes als der Deutsch-Dozent ist derzeit nicht in Sicht. Außerdem glaube ich, können wir einer erektilen Dysfunktion gemeinsam vorbeugen. ;)"  
Er hoffte, Florian würde das nicht missverstehen. Aber er hatte momentan absolut keine Lust auf eine Beziehung. Die führte nämlich immer dazu, dass es im Bett nicht mehr so lief. Einen Zustand, den er derzeit um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

"Na dann... Ich denke wir werden viel Spaß mit erektilen Gegenständen haben. ;)"  
Die Betonung lag auf Spaß und so wie er es las, empfand das auch der Andere.   
Er sollte nicht fragen, wann Timon das nächste Mal Zeit hatte.   
"Wann bist du für den Präventivkurs der erektilen Dysfunktionen wieder zu haben?"

Timon lachte. Das klang nicht so, als sei Flo auf eine Beziehung aus. Gut. Warum sollte er sich auch für den viel Jüngeren interessieren?  
"Als Student habe ich einen unglaublich vollen Terminplan.. Und ich brauche noch ganz dringend Hilfe bei der Strukturierung von meinen Vorlesungen."

"Das können wir gerne im Bett besprechen. Da lassen sich Sachen am besten strukturieren."

"Oho? Ein Hausbesuch? ;)" neckte Timon. "Schade, ich hatte mich schon auf aufgeschürfte Knie auf deinem Schreibtisch gefreut."  
Eigentlich wollte er langsam schlafen gehen, aber die Erektion, die zwischen seinen Beinen entstanden war, hinderte ihn daran.

"Ich kümmere mich sehr intensiv um meine Schüler. Speziell um den einen, der ein riesiges Mundwerk hat."   
"Klar ein Hausbesuch. Wir wollen ja nicht zu viele Irritationen hervorrufen. Außerdem habe ich hier auch einen Schreibtisch."

"Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich dann wieder nicht so viel von deiner Wohnung sehen werde. Aber solange der Schreibtisch da ist, können wir denke ich damit arbeiten."

"Ich habe morgen Abend etwas vor. Aber am Tag danach?"  
Er versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen wie er Timon über seinen Schreibtisch nahm.   
"Macht dich das an?"

"Klingt gut." antwortete Timon. "Sag du's mir, ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung. Das Blut, was ich zum Denken benutzen sollte, hat sich soeben in andere Regionen verabschiedet."  
Langsam ließ er eine Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten. Er würde sonst nie schlafen können. Das Kopfkino von Flo, der ihn über den Schreibtisch beugte flimmerte nur allzu deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge.

"Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich noch daran wo ich wohne?"  
Florian stöhnte unterdrückt auf und presste seine Handfläche über seine eigene Erektion, die noch in der Jogginghose steckte.   
"Zieh deine Hose aus. Ich hoffe, du legst gerade Hand an."

"Wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, erinnere ich mich bestimmt. Jetzt gerade denke ich nur an deinen Schwanz."  
So hatte Timon das noch nie gemacht, aber verdammt, es machte ihn an.  
Sein Griff wurde fester und er atmete grummelnd aus.

"Schön. Du hast ihn heute wunderbar in den Mund genommen. Es sah alles so gut aus, als wären deine Lippen für meinen Schwanz gemacht. Aber ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen runterholen. Die Schnelligkeit ändern und dich so zum Höhepunkt bringen."

"Genauso hat es sich auch angefühlt. Wenn du so weiter schreibst, musst du gar nicht mehr viel tun. Du machst mich fertig."

"Gut. weil wenn ich jetzt da wäre, würde ich meine Hand in einem brutalen Rhythmus bewegen und dafür sorgen, dass dir Sternerl vor den Augen tanzen, wenn du kommst.."  
Auch Flo hatte selbst Hand angelegt und seufzte wohlig beim Gedanken, diese wäre Timons.

"Noch lieber würde ich ja sehen, wie du dich anfasst. Schließlich hattest du heute schon genug zu gucken."  
Timon legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, seine Hand immer schneller bewegend.

"Das können wir machen, wenn du mal die Zügel in der Hand hast. Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der das Sagen hat. Wenn du auf meine Hand kämst, würde ich alles sauberlecken."

"Und wer hilft mir jetzt, die Sauerei wegzumachen?" fragte Timon, der endlich Erlösung gefunden hatte und noch schwer atmete.

"Lecks auf. Mit Beweisfoto" kam von Florian zurück, der bei diesem Bild sich auch über seine Hand und Jogginghose ergoss. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er dann doch fluchend auf und räumte die Sauerei weg.

Timon überlegte kurz, wägte ab. Ignorierte dann jegliche Zweifel und fotografierte lediglich seinen Mund und seine Zunge, die über seine Finger leckte. Der Gedanke, es könnte Flos Sperma sein, lenkte ihn ab und ließ ihn seufzen.

"Brav. Du darfst dir für übermorgen etwas wünschen."  
Er zappte nun einfach so durch die Kanäle und gähnte, weil einfach die ganzen Sachen im Fernsehen ihn langweilten. Sein Handy lag neben ihm und er schielte immer, ob Timon geschrieben hatte. 

Timon konnte nicht einschlafen. Er beschloss seine morgendliche Dusche vorzuziehen.  
Genüsslich ließ er sich das heiße Wasser über den Körper prasseln. Stellte sich vor, Flo würde nackt vor ihm knien und..  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht mal beim Duschen hatte er Ruhe vor dem Anderen.  
Das ließ ihn auch seine sich erneut anbahnende Erektion spüren.  
"Sorry, war duschen. Darf ich mir das für übermorgen wünschen? ;)" schrieb er dem Anderen zurück, als er seine Haare trocken rubbelte.

"Dass du ü-morgen nicht versaut nach Hause geschickt wirst, sondern duschen darfst? Joah warum nicht. Bin ja kein Unmensch und lasse dich vollbeklekst in die große weite Welt."  
Florian gähnte und kuschelte sich nun ins Bett.   
"Nacht Timon, der alte Herr ist alt und schnarcht gleich."

“Wenn du mich sauber schrubbst ;) Gute Nacht. Träum von mir.” schrieb er eine letzte Antwort und ließ sich dann auch final in sein Bett fallen.

Der nächste Tag war nicht viel Timon-lastig. Florian dachte ein paar Mal an ihn, aber Uni und dann der Besuch seiner Schwester waren die Sachen, die ihm komplett einnahmen. 

Auch Timon wurde von einer wichtigen Vorlesung abgelenkt. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy, wollte dem Anderen aber auch nicht schreiben. Er wusste ja, dass sie sich morgen treffen würden und etwas sagte ihm, dass Flo sich das nicht entgehen lassen würde.

 

“Morgen um 18 Uhr bei mir? Willst du was essen?” textete Florian am Abend als er ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag. Es könnte ein Date sein. Aber nein. Nur ein normales Treffen, auch wenn er freundlicherweise Essen anbot. Irgendwie musste der dünne Junge sich ja ernähren.   
Gegen Abend lief er wieder an den Bildern seiner Ex vorbei und fluchte. Die nächsten 15 Minuten verbrachte er damit, wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die Wohnung zu fegen und Überbleibsel von ihr zu entfernen.

Timon skypte gerade mit Manuel, als er Florians Nachricht bemerkte.  
Etwas essen? Lief das etwa auf ein Date hinaus?  
So oder so, wenn er das, was die letzten Tage zwischen ihnen lief, morgen noch einmal steigern wollte, musste er ja irgendetwas zu sich nehmen.  
„18 Uhr klingt super. Kochst du was?“

"OK. Das oder bestellen. Bin mir unschlüssig. Isst du etwas gar nicht? Bist du etwa Veganer??!:O"

„Na klar, Veganer mit Glutenunverträglichkeit. Und streng hetero. ;)“

"Das mit dem hetero merke ich ;). Ja gut, du brauchst ja Vitamine für den Abend. Dann lass dich überraschen."  
Das eine, was Florian gut konnte war das Chili von seinen Verwandten aus Texas. Also kaufte er alles, was er dafür brauchte, nach seinen Vorlesungen ein


	4. Der Hausbesuch

Timon verbrachte währenddessen den Abend mit duschen, rasieren, Haare machen und Klamotten raussuchen. Er hasst es zwar, den Klischees zu entsprechen, aber gerade heute wollte er wirklich gut aussehen. 

Das Essen köchelte schon und auch Florian rasierte sich schnell und zog sich etwas netteres an. Schwarzes Hemd, welches sich an seine Oberarme anschmiegte.  
Er krempelte die Ärmel von dem Hemd nach oben und versuchte, sich nicht die Hände an seiner Hose abzuwischen. Ein letzter Blick in sein Schlafzimmer. Alles aufgeräumt.

Um viertel vor sechs machte Timon sich auf den Weg. Es wurde schon allmählich dunkler und der Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht, färbte seine Wangen rot.  
Vor Florians Haustür warf er im Handydisplay ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf seine Haare, richtete sie noch einmal und klingelte dann.

"Hallo Rotbäckchen" begrüßte Florian seinen Studenten. Er war entspannter als in der Uni.   
"Komm rein. Jetzt schon Hunger?"

Timon fasste sich an die Wangen. „Eeeey.“ sagte er gespielt beleidigt.   
„Kommt drauf an, ob es auch Nachtisch gibt, schätze ich.“

"Bei mir gibt es immer Nachtisch." er ließ Timon zu sich in die Küche kommen. "Chili nach originalem texanischen Rezept. Bier? Bist du überhaupt über 18?"

„Nein, aber letzte Woche 16 geworden, also wird ein Bier ein Ordnung sein.“ grinste Timon.

Florian starrte den Jüngeren an. "Jetzt sag halt schon dein Alter, du Drecksdepp. Ich will mich nicht noch mehr strafbar machen, als ohnehin schon."   
Er holte zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete aber nur seins.

„21“ lachte Timon und streckte seine Hand nach dem Bier aus.

"Nananana", Florian verweigerte, hielt die Flaschen hinter seinen Rücken und spitzte die Lippen. "Kuss für deinen Lieblingsdozenten?"

„Aber doch nicht so.“ Timon schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ging auf den Älteren zu. Die rechte Hand legte er auf seine Brust und drückte ihn ein wenig nach hinten, sodass der Rücken des Anderen den Kühlschrank berührte.

"Natürlich so" Florian grinste. "San dir Sackhaare gewachsen, oder warum bist du so aufmüpfig? Zu viele Süßigkeiten in der Kinderbetreuung?"

„Und dir hat man im Altersheim nochmal neues Testosteron gespritzt?“ Timon legte den Kopf schief.

"Möglich. Ich wurde sogar frühzeitig entlassen" gab der Andere zurück. "Senile bettflucht, weisst du."

Timon schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.  
„Du weißt wirklich, wie man einem Ersti den Kopf verdreht.“

 

Flo küsste ihn und grinste. "Nicht nur einem"  
Sollte Timon ruhig denken, Flo wäre ein Gigolo.

 

„Aha?“ Der Andere sah ihn überrascht an und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie viele Erstis zu meiner Sprechstunde kommen. Vor allem Mädchen. ‘Herr Heider ich versteh die Studienordnung nicht..’ puh.." er grinste. "Niemanden hab ich aber bislang eine mündliche Prüfung ablegen lassen."

„Hm, was sagt das über mich aus?“ Timons Nase schwebte nun direkt vor Florians.

"Das interpretiere für dich selbst." Florian entglitt Timon gerade noch rechtzeitig als die Küchenuhr für das Chili klingelte. "Setz dich"   
Er stellte das Bier vor Timon ab und nahm den Teller. "Hast du viel Hunger?"

Timon seufzte und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Jap!“ antwortete er knapp.

Flo grinste, häufte beide Teller voll und setzte sich dann gegenüber von Timon hin. "Wie war dein Tag, Liebling?"

Kurz schaute Timon ihn überrascht an, unsicher, ob der Andere es ernst meinte oder nur wieder scherzte.  
„Ähm, mein Informatik-Dozent hatte heute eine enge Jeans an und seinen Stift fallen lassen, daher würde ich sagen: kann nicht klagen. Und deiner?“

"Oho du sagst also hallo auch zu anderen Dozenten .." Flo hob eine Augenbraue. "Ein paar Vorlesungen. Nichts besonderes."

„Keine verzweifelten Studentinnen heute?“

"Eine wilde Diskussion über Kafka" Florian zuckte mit den Achseln. "Was studierst du eigentlich?"

„Mediendesign“ antwortete Timon und pustete gegen sein Chili.

"Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu scharf." Florian nickte. "Wie ist das bis jetzt so?"

„Bin einiges gewohnt“ lächelte Timon und sagte dann etwas ernster: „Gut, eigentlich. Größtenteils interessant. Was unterrichtest du außer Deutscher Literatur?“

"Soso. Das werden wir ja noch sehen, ob du einiges gewohnt bist", zwinkerte Florian ihm zu.  
"Nichts. Ich habe mich auf neuere deutsche Literatur spezialisiert. Vielleicht mach ich noch etwas im Sinne von Medien- und Film-Wissenschaften. Aber das hat Zeit."

„Klingt gut. Ich würde auf jeden Fall zu deinen Vorlesungen kommen. Nicht nur weil du es bist,“ er grinste, „du kannst echt gut reden. Man kann dir super zuhören.“

"Soso" Florian lachte. "Dabei musst du dich dich jetzt nicht mehr in mein Bett reinreden. Du bist da jederzeit willkommen. Aber danke."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt!“ Timon fasst sich gespielt an die Brust.

"Sicher dass du kein Schauspieler bist?" Flo lachte und trank von seinem Bier. 

„Ich und Schauspieler?“ herausfordernd grinsend legte Timon sein Besteck zur Seite und sah Florian direkt in die Augen. „Wer von uns beiden versucht denn hier dem Anderen zu verklickern, dass er regelmäßig Studenten verführt, sitzt dann aber nachts alleine in einer Bar, verbringt seine gesamte Sprechstunde mit einem einzigen Ersti und bekocht ihn zwei Tage später?“ 

Flo lachte. "Späße, Späße." meine Güte, der Jüngere hatte eine spitze Zunge.   
Er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass tief in ihm drin etwas getroffen wurde.   
"Aber vielleicht ist ja auch um die Ecke ‘ne versteckte Kamera"

„Ich hoffe doch, dann kann ich mich an das, was gleich kommt, noch lange lange erinnern und muss nicht wieder mein Kopfkino spielen lassen.“

"Erzähl mir mal von deinem Kopfkino." schnürte Florian und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich. "Vielleicht kann man was dagegen tun".

Timon stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch. „Sagen wir es mal so, der Schreibtisch hat eine tragende Rolle gespielt.“

"Willst du meinen Schreibtisch sehen?" Florian fragte und seine Augen glänzten.

„Da fragst du noch?“ grinste Timon zurück.

Florian räumte schnell das Geschirr weg und zog dann Timon mit sich. In seinem Büro stand ein alter Schreibtisch aus massivem Holz. "Entspricht das deinen Vorstellungen?" Überall lagen noch Dokumente und Bücher.

Timon grinste. „Massiv. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn die ganzen Sachen ein bisschen durcheinander geraten?“

Florian winkte ab, aber räumte die Mitte frei. Blätter von der einen Seite zur anderen schieben.   
"Na dann beug dich mal drüber".

„Klar, ich tu jetzt einfach was du mir sagst.“ provozierte Timon mit verächtlicher Stimme.

"So war die Abmachung" knurrt Florian. "Jetzt lässt du schön deine Hüllen fallen und beugst dich über das Prachtstück oder du bekommst heute ganz wenig von mir."

Das zog tatsächlich. Timon griff an den Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es sich langsam über den Kopf, fuhr sich dann noch einmal grinsend durch seine Haare. 

Florian hob eine Augenbraue und schaute nicht weg. "Mehr, Ersti."

Schnell ließ der Andere auch seine Hose und seine Boxershorts zu Boden gleiten. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper.

Florian legte die Hand auf Timon Brust und strich nach unten. "Umdrehen, Kleiner."

Der „Kleine“ tat wie ihm gehießen und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Flos Hand fuhr an dem rücken entlang und blieb dann auf Timons Arsch liegen. "Du musst noch bestraft werden, das ist dir klar?"

„Womit hab ich das denn verdient?“

"Nicht anklopfen. Die sauerei auf dem Boden.. Kleinigkeiten, Kleiner", rügte er ihn sanft.   
"Du weißt, was du sagen kannst, wenn es dir zu viel wird?"

Wahrheitsgemäß schüttelte Timon den Kopf. Mit Flo hatte er dieses Gespräch noch nicht gehabt.

"Du hast also kein festes?", fragte flo und strich weiter über die weiche Haut.   
"Ich bin mit dem Ampelsystem einverstanden, Kleiner. Rot, gelb, grün. Und wenn du irgendwann mal nicht reden kannst.. Nunja" seine Augen funkelten.

„..dann?“ fragte Timon erwartungsvoll.

"Dann regeln wir das per Handzeichen... Solltest du tatsächlich irgendwas im Mund haben"  
Er drückte sich an Timon, damit dieser spürte, wie in Wallung ihn die Sache brachte.

Timon sog scharf die Luft ein. „Und wenn du meine Hände gefesselt hast?“

"Das regeln wir dann." sagte Flo mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Bereit?"

„oh ja.“ murmelte Timon und gab damit seine Kontrolle ab.

Florian strich zuerst über die eine Pobacke und griff dann fester zu. "Ich gebe dir 5 Klapse", kündigte er an und haute das erste mal leicht zu.

Schon dieser erste Schlag ließ Timon leise aufstöhnen. Er war so bereit dafür

"Gut." der nächste und dann der dritte.   
Variierend an Stärke. Die letzten zwei kamen relativ schnell hintereinander.   
"So gut.."

Mit der Intensität der Schläge nahm auch Timons Lautstärke zu.   
Fordernd lehnte er sich dem Älteren entgegen.

Florian war angespornt von Timons Lauten und oh mann schon bei dem allerersten Mal miteinander war Timon lautstark gewesen, was ihm genau gefiel. Sie mussten bei Zeiten mal ein genaueres Gespräch führen,dachte Florian noch, bevor er seine Hose aufmachte und sie bis zu den Fußknöcheln rutschen lies. Er hatte aus praktischeren Gründen keine Unterhose an.   
Florian beugte sich an Timons gerötete Backen und küsste beide sanft, ehe er die Tube mit dem Gleitgel zusammen mit Kondomen aus einer Schublade herausfischte.

Timon krallte sich in das dunkle Holz des Schreibtisches. Er dachte an nichts, nur an diesen Moment, den er voll auskosten wollte.

Flo verteilte das Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern und wärmte es an.Er strich langsam über Timons Öffnung und kostete jede Reaktion des Jüngeren aus. Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger ein. “Schön wie du dich nicht zurück halten musst. Hier kannst du schreien mein Kleiner. Es wird dich niemand hören und wenn doch, denken sie du hast die Nacht deines Lebens.” Langsam füllten Timon mehr von Florians Fingern und dieser fing an sie langsam zu bewegen. 

Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Jüngeren. Die quälend langsamen Bewegungen des Anderen brachten ihn noch um den Verstand.  
“Fick mich endlich”, keuchte er leise.

Flo lachte. “Irgendwann wirst du dich auf mir selbst ficken und ich schau dir zu, wie du mich reitest, Kleiner. Aber bis dahin, musst du dich gedulden, wie ich dir was wann gebe..” Er bewegte noch ein wenig seine Finger und konnte es dann selbst nicht mehr aushalten. Florian rollte ein Kondom auf und drang vorsichtig in Timon ein, griff mit einen Händen Timons Hüfte fest und bewegte sich immer tiefer. “Fuck.”

Timon ignorierte den leichten Schmerz, den die Bewegungen mit sich brachten. Seine eigene Erregung steigerte sich mit jedem Millimeter, den der Andere weiter in ihn eindrang und er hoffte, dass es stimmte, was dieser vorhin über die Schalldämpfung des Raumes gesagt hatte, ansonsten würden sie wohl bald von lautem Klopfen an der Eingangstür unterbrochen werden, denn er hatte jede Hemmung mit seiner Hose fallen lassen und stöhnte in jedes Stoßen Florians hinein.

Florian stöhnte mit Timon in unisono und fing sich langsam an zu bewegen, in dem er den jüngeren da hielt wo er hingehörte, unter ihn, über den Tisch. Eine Hand glitt von der Hüfte über den Rücken bis hin zu den Haaren, in die er sich nun krallte.   
Das Stöhnen, die Geräusche von Haut auf Haut, der Geruch von Sex lag in der Luft. Es war perfekt und Florian verlor langsam die Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen.   
“Du fragst, bevor du kommst, Kleiner.”

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Timon. Das war doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er das noch durch hielt, er drohte ja jetzt schon zu platzen.

"Flo oder Sir tuts auch", grinste Flo und stieß weiter zu. Er selbst war schon nah dran selbst zu kommen. " ah, fuck kleiner." rauhes stöhnen. 

„Fuck, Flo, BITTE!“ keuchte Timon.

"Bitte was kleiner?" flos war angestrengt bemüht. "Sags und ich werde es dir erfüllen."

„Bitte.. lass mich.. endlich.. kommen.. bitte“ Timon presste die Worte unter lautem Stöhnen heraus.

"Guter junge", spöttelte Flo obwohl er selbst fast die Beherrschung verlor. " dann komm mein kleiner." Seine Stöße wurden hektischer und fahriger und er kam mit einem leisen auf stöhnen.

Auch Timon fand endlich seine Erlösung und sank erschöpft auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen.

Florian lag kurzzeitig auf Timon und nahm sich dann zusammen. Er zog sich aus ihm heraus und entledigte sich des Kondoms. Als er zurück kam lag Timon immer noch Seestern artig auf dem tisch. "Die sauerei machst du weg. Und zwar im maidkostum", scherzte er, hatte aber schon in seiner Hand einige Tücher und wischte Timon und seinen Schreibtisch so gut es ging sauber. " Bett?"

“Mhhhm” brummte Timon erschöpft, rührte sich aber noch keinen Millimeter. Ihm war, als hätte der Ältere alles Leben aus ihm gesaugt. 

"Komm her Seestern" mühsam zog Florian Timon zu sich und mit sich in das große Bett. "Ruh dich aus..."

Bereitwillig ließ er sich von dem Kleineren ins Bett ziehen. Er zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und griff nach Florians Arm, wollte ihn um seinen Körper legen.

"Kuschelbedürftig", lächelte Flo und schloss den nun nackten Timon in seine arme. Auch er war bis auf ein T-Shirt nackt. "Alles okay? Brauchst du etwas?"

“Hm hm” verneinte Timon und zog den Anderen noch näher zu sich. Sein Kopf war schon völlig benebelt, er wollte einfach nur schlafen.

Florian schloss auch die Augen und schlief bald ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Kommentieren und einen Like (Kudos) geben, ist umsonst und auch ohne Account möglich!  
> Titel ist inspiriert von Halsey Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3hjpNuvapQ  
> Ähnlich wie bei dem anderen Kleider-RPG habe ich Florians Sichtweise übernommen und Ju Timons. Diesmal ohne Striche zwischen den Wechseln.


End file.
